Not Good Enough for Truth or Cliche
by jacoblackfanatic
Summary: Seth Clearwater moves in with Bella's Uncle Derek and finds love with said Uncles daughter...but what will happen when this teenage girl finds there is more to Seth than meets the eye...LEMONY GOODNESS from 2nd CHAPTER ON


_**Hey fans! I gave up on tough love…I just wasn't getting any kinds of inspiration…but this is a story of Seth Clearwater because he is a cutey! And in this story he is VERY emo because he has lost his dad, his mother, and his sister most recently. On top of that, his ex-girlfriend aborted his baby. He is sad, alone, and right now living with Sam, Emily, and their son Lee. Read and find out what happens to this poor little wolf boy!**_

**Not Good Enough for Truth or Cliché**

Chapter 1: Die Alone…?

SETH POV

Watching everyone, seeing my friends so happy made me even more depressed. As I watched, Bella and Jacob enter the house with their new baby. One big, happy, fucking family. And I am completely and utterly alone, sitting on their ugly plaid couch, staring at nothing.

"Hey…how come you haven't gone to congratulate, Mrs. Bella?" Lee, asked, his big brown eyes gleaming with the shine of adolescent unknowing.

"Because I don't want one of the first thing that baby sees is my face. That's unfair." I said to him and let my shortish black hair fall in front of my eyes, hiding from the world.

"But—"

"Lee…why don't you go and see if Bella and Jacob need anything?" Emily said, ushering her son away from me. All the better. Don't want to infect the poor kid with all my depression.

"Seth!"

The familiar voice sent a pang of something distantly recognizable into my heart. I sat up, immediately pulling at my tight black jeans. They were uncomfortable sometimes in the crotch area.

"Bella…how are you?" I asked, putting on the polite voice and flipping my hair out of my eye.

"I'm…good. Little Tucker is tuckered out," Bella replied, smiling at her little pun. "What about you?"

"I'm fine…not tired at all," I said smiling a little at the tiny pale woman.

She seemed to stare at me for hours, "Are you sure you sure you don't want to go stay with my uncle Derek out in North Carolina for a few weeks? Get things straightened out. He and his family just got moved into a real nice place and he said he wouldn't mind if you came out."

"I'm fine…right as rain and shi—stuff." I said, smiling a little. The tiny human worried too much.

By this time, Jacob had come up behind her and was holding her shoulders, "I don't think you have a choice, Seth. Bella has all ready arranged for you to go. She doesn't give up, kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'll go, but don't expect me to change." Bella looked hurt.

"No body wants you to change, Seth. Just get better."

"I'm no better or worse than anyone else in the world, so just get over yourself. I'm leaving now." I said, going upstairs and slamming the door. I needed the dark, painted black emptiness of my room. I hated everyone but I was secretly grateful to Bella for this. I could get away. Away from myself.

THE NEXT DAY

I descended the steps of the plain quickly and with purpose. I hated flying; being away from the ground…it didn't seem worth it.

So this was Wilmington, North Carolina. Seemed like a whole bunch of nothing. Well…the sunset over there was kind of beautiful.

I continued on in the surprisingly crowded airport and quickly found the young, tall guy holding the "SETH CLEARWATER" sign. I sighed and did a mental checklist. Snakebites. Check. Tribal tattoo. Check. Dark purple skinny jeans. Check. Converse. Check. Escape the Fate T-shirt. Check. Black hair with purple tips. Check. Surly expression and "screw you" attitude. Check.

"Are you Seth Clearwater?" the surprisingly young, almost teen looking guy I assumed was Bella's Uncle Derek asked no judgment or anything negative in his eyes.

"Sure." I replied and shouldered my black bag. "Are you Bella's uncle?"

"Oh God no! I'm his neighbor's kid, Korey." The guy, who I now knew was in fact a teenager, replied, chucking the sign and grabbing my other bag.

"So…he didn't care enough to come get the charity case himself?" I asked, mentally committing the kid to memory so I wouldn't have to look too much again. He was tallish, but didn't reach my 6'3. He had longish brown hair that curled, a kind of too big nose, big green eyes that hid behind the hair that kept falling in them. He wore black and white checked Kicks and washed out skinny jeans, a black hoodie sporting a huge pirate and a black necklace with little shells all around it.

"Naw…Derek and Karen just moved in and they wanted it clean. They had their daughter Jenna working all night on getting the room over the garage perfect. Talk about labor laws. She's just 15." Korey said as we walked toward a really banged up old car with a different colored door on the driver's side.

"They have a teenage girl in the house. And they aren't worried about what an almost 18 year old boy will do?" I asked, wondering if the girl was hot or not.

"I don't think they care to be honest. I mean they do, but they trust her. It's kind of ridiculous." We drove on for a few moments then he stopped the car in front of a two story house with blue painted fence in front of it.

Korey looked over at me as we retrieved my bags out of the back and shut the trunk, "Welcome to Casa De La Smithson."


End file.
